Imprinted Love
by Enchantment of Rose
Summary: Everything goes astray from the original plan when Jacob's deepest secret is revealed pushing Bella to pains she never thought she'd feel. If you like insane plot twists, then this is your story POST ECLIPSE BREAKING DAWN NONEXISTENT! Bellax? READ2SEE WHO
1. Imprinted

**So, first off, I know Jacob hasn't imprinted on Bella according to Stephenie Meyers. But hey, a girl can dream right?**

I looked at myself in the mirror, like so many I had seen do in movies or bridal commercials. But Alice had seriously outdone herself with this wedding and even though I swore to myself to kill her after the ceremony, but I just couldn't bring myself to be angry with her now. In truth, I was actually quite _grateful. _

I realized that this wedding is exactly the kind of wedding every single girl has dreamt of since she hit puberty and hormones ran high. Aside from the fact that it was overcast, surprise surprise, the setting was perfect. The decorations, bleach white and blue, were the very definition of elegant, and something about the intoxicating scent in the air made the whole scene very comforting as I breathed it in.

I had read about this kind of happiness in novels. Truly I felt like Elizabeth Bennet right about to marry Mr. Darcy. Or even like Elinor who just realized her future happiness with her dearest Edward. I felt like I was in a Jane Austen novel too, drama and all.

But eventually reality came back to me as I looked back into the mirror, my short figure curved in a very fitting dress, it sparkling white like Edward's skin in the sunlight. I sighed remembering the very few times I'd seen him like that. By the feel of the dress I guessed Alice had gone personally to Paris or Italy especially to get it.

I fingered the satin gloves resting on the chair next to me, when I heard the door silently creak open. I threw a glance over my shoulder, wondering who would bother me after I specifically asked not to be! About to yell at my intruder, I was muffled by surprise.

There, peeking through the door was Emily Young, Sam's fiancée. Her dark eyes found her way to me and she smiled that warm, motherly smile at me and I immediately relaxed.

"Come in! Please." I managed through my shock. I never thought anybody even _associated _with the pack would come to my wedding, let alone the fiancée of the pack leader. Something about Emily's presence made me feel more comfortable, somewhat closer to home. I didn't know what that meant, but in any case I liked it.

"Bella," Emily began her eyes taking me in softly as she gathered my hands in hers. "Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm great." I lied, "Couldn't be better. It is so good to see you, Emily."

But she continued to pin my eyes down under hers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she said so frankly it almost took me aback.

No matter how much of a sister Emily was like to me, I felt anger bubble up in me. Why did people always feel the need to ask me that? Of course I wanted to do this. I love Edward and I want to make him happy. I want to be with him. _Forever._

"Yes Emily." I retorted sternly, "It's a little late now isn't it?"

"Oh honey, it's never too late." Emily bit her lip and unlocked her eyes to look down at her hands, and then resumed her position staring into my eyes.

"I actually came here to tell you something." Emily continued. I could see the pain in her eyes pulse with every word she breathed. "Sam didn't want me to come. He didn't want me to tell you. And I know I'm betraying Jacob too."

_His _name stung in my mind. I hadn't seen him since the day I had watch him lie broken, both physically and emotionally.

Seeing my agonized reaction to Jacob's name, Emily immediately wrapped me in a warm hug, as I fought back the tears. Then she pulled me away and led me to a sofa near by.

"Bella," Emily hesitated a little and took a deep breath, "Bella, Jacob has imprinted. He-"

But I cut her off before she could continue, "Emily! Don't you see? This is great! All this time I've been tearing myself apart because I thought my Jacob would be alone…" Crap. It slipped out again. _My Jacob._

I noticed Emily's eyes widen at this. "I knew this was going to be harder than I thought." She muttered to herself.

"What? What is it, Emily?" I asked almost frantically, now.

"Bella, Jacob has imprinted on _you._" Emily said quietly, anticipating my reaction.

My whole body went numb, my hands dropping limp into my lap. Jacob imprinted on _me. _How could that be? He said he hadn't. It was only Sam, Jared, and Quil. No, No, No, No! My mind went still when I remembered something Jacob said to me his voice resounding clear in my head as if he was there in front of me still, "_I was the natural path your life would've taken…"_

How could I have been so stupid? All those things he had said to me, about him being the sun and air to me… they had all been true. But why hadn't he told me? Maybe it would have helped me better understand why he couldn't just let me go.

It was if Emily could read my mind and wanted to rid my mind of the questions that plagued it. "Look," she said gently, "there is something else I need to tell you. Jacob doesn't believe he has imprinted on you. But Sam knows. _I _know. We believe the reason is it is because he may have imprinted on you _before___he changed into a werewolf. It is so rare, almost like a myth. You see, he's always felt the same way about you from the moment he saw you. He always felt like life couldn't be lived without you there beside him. I know, because I feel the same way about Sam.

"And I know you feel the same way about Jacob. Don't you see? You might as well be killing him. He cannot live without you. And I wanted you to know that. I wanted you to know it's _never_ too late."

I breathed in a stifled breath. I still couldn't feel myself. For all I knew the world could've been miles away and I wouldn't notice. But I still wanted to know more. I wanted to know why.

"Emily," I asked once I gained enough consciousness to speak, "Emily, why didn't he tell me he might have imprinted? On me?"

"Well," she started, deep in thought, "I suppose it's because he wanted you to choose him. Really choose him though and not feel obligated in any way. He knew it would have helped him if he told you, but he also knew it would hurt you both if you still chose Edward. Maybe hurt you beyond repair."

"Well," I said blinking hot tears from my eyes, "he was right." It hurt me to see Emily's face wash over in concern and something that looked like- disappointment? "Please Emily, if you're done I would like you to leave. I need to get ready for my wedding." I could feel the cold dripping from my lips and the apparent hurt in Emily's face. She nodded to herself, got up and left.

I waited until the door clicked before I sat back down on the couch and cried freely with no one to judge me. Why was it so hard for me to decide? I love Edward with all my being. But still, I love Jacob all the more now. Could I stand a world without either? And yet, Jacob, my Jacob, can't last forever. Not like Edward. Do I really want that for myself? Could I live forever with Edward knowing that Jacob had surely died miserably? All the same could I grow old with Jacob and know Edward was out there in the world, anticipating my death, so when I do finally die, he too can take himself from the world?

I felt a tremor go down through my back. Could I live without kissing the cold? Would I survive without caressing the heat once more? They say time heals all, but sometimes I doubt the truth of that statement.

I held back my tears for a moment and sniffed my stuffy nose. I got up and looked back in the mirror. And for once in my life I really saw myself. A mess. My eyes were red-rimmed from crying, black rivulets of mascara running down my blotted cheeks. My over-priced dress was wrinkled in the places my fists had clenched around it. My once professionally done intricate hair was in disarray around my head.

But I didn't care. I actually did not care.


	2. Married

I was still standing motionless in front of the mirror when Alice came busting through the door like a cop. I turned and noticed her face wasn't very surprised at my shipwreck-like appearance. She sighed and immediately grabbed a brush and started working on my hair.

"I knew I shouldn't have let that woman in. I actually _knew." _Alice said with a frown on her face. The tugs on my hair made hurt my head, but I couldn't feel it.

"Alice, it's fine. I am glad she came. She's a really good friend." I replied simply in a somewhat monotone voice.

"Bella?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"No really, I'm fine!" I tried to say with a little more animation this time. "If you're wondering whether I'm still going to go through with everything, I am."

"I wasn't wondering…" Alice mused to herself as she moved on to my makeup. Her beautiful sky blue Italian bridesmaid dress blocked my view of the mirror as she sat down in front of me. And for some reason, it made me sad. I don't know why but I felt like the mirror told me who I am. And now I couldn't see myself.

And then the organ started up. It might have been ironic that we were getting married in a church, being eternally damned and all, but Edward insisted on an old fashioned wedding.

"C'mon let's go!" Alice urged, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "That's our cue." She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the large wooden doors leading into the sanctuary.

It was there Charlie waited for me with his arm held out his arm like quite the gentleman he truly was. It was strange to see out of uniform and into a fancy tuxedo. He leaned over to kiss my forehead and whispered, "Bells, you look beautiful."

I could feel myself blush. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'm so happy for you. And too tell you the truth, I don't think you're too young at all." He smiled at me, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. Soon, I would see him an old man. Could I ever let go of Charlie like that? It was all I could do to keep from crying.

"Ready?" Charlie asked. I was taken by surprise when I had realized the doors were opened and the bridesmaids had flower girls had already gone ahead of me. Now it was my turn. I nodded to Charlie preparing myself for my big entrance almost crushing the fragrant bouquet of peonies in my hands.

All heads turned to me as Charlie and I turned the corner, but I didn't notice any of them. All I saw was Edward at the altar. He was so beautiful, his light topaz eyes gleaming with delight. His mouth curved into a smile, more dazzling than anything I'd ever seen. It seemed like an eternity as we slowly glided down the aisle when all I wanted to do was run to him.

Finally we were there and Charlie handed me to Edward. I was probably was smiling like an idiot as I stood there across from Edward, but it didn't matter.

"Dearly Beloved…" The ancient priest began, but that was all I heard. I had been lost in Edward's eyes. His cold hands were folded in my warms hands, bonding like fire and ice. My mind became alive once more as I heard "Do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Edward's smile faded a little as he replied "I do." That one response made my heart soar.

"And do you, Bella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." I replied simply trying to contain my happiness from spilling out. I could feel Edward's long fingers sliding over my trembling hands as he gracefully slipped the golden wedding band on my finger. I took his hand and did the same for him.

The elderly priest took in a deep breath and raised his voice as he proclaimed, "Then in the power vested in me, I now pronounced you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Soon enough I felt Edward's hand snake around my waist to pull me closer. I felt his marble lips on mine. The kiss was chaste to say the least, but it was so tender and soft, and our lips molded into each other. And it felt _right._

He released me, and looked down into my eyes and I could just see the joy in his. He grabbed my hand tight and whispered into my ear, "Why hello _Mrs. Cullen._"

"Hello to you too, Mr. Cullen." I giggled like a little girl. We were now _married._ We walked down the aisle and this time I noticed all the guests who had come to see me marry. I could see Renée in the front pew blubbering like a baby Phil looking slightly embarrassed to be sitting next to her. At least they were tears of joy and not ones of disappointment.

I noticed Carlisle and Esme sitting on the opposite side of pews smiling proudly. Lastly before we were out the door, I noticed Sue and Seth Clearwater smiling politely. Sitting next to the Clearwater's was poor Billy Black, who could not help frowning to himself and avoiding eye contact. I could tell he was hurt, and this hurt me as well. But not even Billy could keep my spirits down today.

Edward and I soon climbed down the church steps and walked to the waiting Volvo down below. Edward wanted a better car to drive me to the wedding reception, but I insisted on the Volvo. It just meant too much to me now. Edward gracefully ushered me into the passenger seat and in no time was sitting adjacent to me behind the wheel.

He cupped my face in his hands and stole a lingering kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Bella Cullen." Edward said gingerly, as he turned the key in the ignition. _Mrs. Bella Cullen._ It sounded too good to be true as it flowed from his lips.

"I love you too, Edward," I said shakily. I hesitantly turned to face the window to wave goodbye to the guests waving back on the church stoop. I couldn't help wishing that Jacob would have among the smiling faces. But I knew he wouldn't have been smiling.

And we were off to the wedding reception where we would have to endure the congratulations and the cheesy traditions such as cutting the cake together. Even though only minutes ago we had just exchanged our vows, I began to grow impatient for the honeymoon.

**I know what you all must be thinking. "WHAT?! I thought this was a Team Jacob Story!!" Well I encourage you to keep on reading because I _am_ Team Jacob! wink wink Like Jane Austen said once, "I give all my heroine's happy endings." ...somewhat ;) Trust me, I was very tempted to have Jacob bust into the middle of the ceremony and whisk Bella away, but unfortunately I have to be a bit realistic here :(**


	3. Loved

**So a happy Full-Moon Friday to all you Twi-hards. It's like two in the morning right now for me and I'm kinda really tired. Please bear with me for this chapter I promise the next one will be better, but I DO have to have some transitioning chapter. I plan on posting another one later today when I've slept. Like I said, my goal is to get this thing done before Breaking Dawn! So enjoy and tell me how it goes for you! **

I shivered slightly as the cold radiated from Edward's clothing and chilled my cheek resting upon his shoulder. The soft purr of the jet was barely noticeable, and was actually quite soothing.

We had planned our honeymoon in Alaska for a few reasons. One, we were planning to go to college there so we needed to do a bit of touring. Second, Alaska is beautiful! Thirdly, that is the best place and time for me to _change._

The plan was simple. Edward and I would spend three days together. Alone; doing whatever we pleased. On the fourth day Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett would arrive to help, and well, supervise. Carlisle would be there to guide Edward through the process, Alice could give us a heads up if anything could go wrong, and Jasper would be there if things got a little out of hand. And let's face it; Emmet is the only one who would stand a chance against the new me. Barely.

I sighed again for what must have been the thousandth time since the wedding. I didn't even noticed Edward had been staring at me the whole time and the only reason I wasn't staring back was because I was so comfortably content cuddled up close against him. He lifted my chin and kissed me softly, the taste of his mouth sweet on my tongue. He broke off to look into my eyes. I looked back into his, but to my surprise there was something I didn't suspect. They were sad.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"It's just," he was silent for a moment, and soon the suspense started to kill me, "It's just, I'm a little worried. What if the pilots get drunk and pass out?" He smiled that crooked gorgeous smile of his.

"Haha, Edward." I said playfully as I shoved him away, only to pull him back to me once more. He apparently found this very funny and started to laugh aloud, almost as if he was Emmett.

"Shhh!" I hushed frantically, trying to get him quieter.

"Bella, who's going to hear me? This is a _private_ jet." Edward smiled widely once more.

"The flight attendant could hear!" I tried to retort intelligently, but in reality failed miserably. Edward chuckled softly again.

I snuggled against his shoulder again and we talked of our future, things Edward wanted to do, places I wanted to see together. I rubbed my thumb over the diamond charm on the bracelet chained on my left wrist. It sparkled in the sunset peeking through the sliver of the closed blind of the airplane window. The light shattered over its hard surface, almost making my eyes water. It was so beautiful, almost unreal. It was Edward's heart.

But as stunned as I was, the weight at the other end of the bracelet began to weigh my hand and my heart down. I refused to look at the other side. It would hurt too much. Why, if I hadn't promised Jacob I'd keep it on… No. Even if I hadn't promised, I would still keep it on forever. After all, his charm was there first and he will always be in my heart even though it might stop beating. I put my hand down into my lap, covering the wolf with my skirt. I just couldn't face him now.

What was I thinking? I was talking to the charm as if it was Jacob. It was so silly and it left me feeling stupid. I turned to Edward, only to realize he was looking intently at me.

"Do you miss him?" Edward asked with his eyes more than with words.

"Not so much" I lied. Edward nodded to himself. I quickly regained myself and continued, "Now that I'm with you." I could tell that this immediately brightened his face. Even with 108 years of being seventeen, he was still like any other guy on the planet. Except now he was my husband. And I had to make him feel like he was the only guy on the planet. Even if it isn't partly true.

Although it felt like we were flying in the jet for mere minutes, in reality they translated into hours. The pilot announced we would soon be arriving in the riverside city of Bethel, Alaska 300 miles from Anchorage and that we should fasten our seat belts and expect some turbulence on the way down.

I fumbled for my seat belt but before I knew it, Edward securely had it tight around my waist and his hand draped over my shoulder. He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I'll be your seat belt." His caress tightened over my shoulders as he kissed my neck under my ear.

"I know you will." I whispered back, feeling safe as I curled towards his chest.

Before I knew it we were down on the ground, and passing through security at the tiny airport. Edward rented a Porsche because he insisted on showing off his new wife in style. Edward drove to the finest hotel where he quickly got a suite, but not without the help of his dazzling charm.

Finally we came to the ornate door that lead into _our _room. Edward sighed and looked down at me. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, are you still sure you want to do this? We can always wait until you've… changed."

I looked at him and smiled sheepishly, "Of course I still want this." Now my hand was twitching towards the shiny brass doorknob. "And besides, you promised. Didn't you say you wanted me to have _every_ human experience?"

"Hmm." He nodded to himself and silently agreeing with me. And then I saw the gleam in his eyes and the smile slowly creeping across his face. "It's going to be dangerous." Edward warned mockingly.

"Danger is my middle name." I replied whipping out my wide knowledge of corny clichés.

"Bella, Danger is your first name." Edward corrected slightly amused. And with that his hand reached for the doorknob twisting it, letting us in. It was dark but he never flicked on the switch.

And so the night began.

**Sorry to end it there, you silly fangirls. We all know what you secretly want to read, but I really don't want to write it. Haha. It's their business. And I'm trying to maintain my K plus rating :**


	4. Ravaged

**So this chapter is a little different. Okay, very different. I really hope you guys don't get confused and catch on quick! I promise this chapter is one of a kind! I'm switching back to Bella POV next chapter and probably for the rest of the fanfic, but if Stephenie Meyer can do a Jacob first person chapter well then, gosh darn it, so can I!**

**-JACOB BLACK-**

_Food. Life. Food._

_Dirt beneath feet. Faster, faster, faster. Trapped. Food._

No, no, I can't think like this. I am not an animal! I am still human if a just a little. And by the looks of it, I am not in a place with many humans in it. Alaska, maybe. Near the sea.

_Sea. Water. Sand. Tree._

_Bella._

I can't think with her here with me! She doesn't love me anymore, I know it! She might as well as killed me right then and there. I'll never phase to human again, so she'll never have to see my face again. So I will never have to see my face again. A human heart is too heavy to bear, but a wolf heart, now a wolf heart is lighter.

_Brother. Brother. Help._

Who is there? It doesn't sound like any of my wolfbrothers. But there is something familiar in his voice. It has love in it, yes that was it. Love and freedom.

_Love._

_Bella._

Why do you keep saying her name? Stop! She does not love me. Who are you? What do you want with me? I am no one! I am running. I am only a spirit. Jacob Black is dead.

_Brother Talk. Wolf Talk._

_Brother Spirit. Wolf Spirit. _

_Brother Run. Wolf Run._

I am wolf, brother is no longer.

_Brother. Wolf sleeps. Wolf wants to wake._

I am awake! Who are you? Leave me alone. I want to die. Bella… she loves him more. She never loved me at all. She said once she did, and I thought we were… I thought it was deeper than love. Deeper than imprinting. But now I know all I have is myself.

_Jacob is brother._

_Jacob is wolf._

That's right. Finally you understand! I thought you were some wild animal for a second. But I suppose that wouldn't make any difference since I am a wild animal. Now that you know who I am who are you?

_I AM WOLF._

_YOU ARE BROTHER._

Jacob? Is that you? That is me. Is that why your voice is so familiar? But you are different! I know I am not crazy; I know I am not talking to myself, but it is me. You are me, of that I am sure. Who are you? If I can remember then you can remember. Think Jacob, think. Who _are _you?

_Taha Aki. Jacob. Spirit Brother._

I am Taha Aki? And Jacob? But that makes no sense. I am not Taha Aki. I am Jacob. Just Jacob. Taha Aki is a wolf.

_Bella._

I suppose I am Bella too. She is my other half. But I cannot have be Jacob, Bella, and Taha Aki. One is not made of three halves. Is that why I cannot love her like she deserves? Is that why she cannot love me? Must I choose?

_Choose._

But Taha Aki, I do not want to leave you! You have been my curse and yet at times my only friend. But Bella. _Bella._

_Bella._

Yes, Bella. I cannot leave her. I do not want to stop loving her. I do not want to kill her. I love her. My Bella. But what if she still doesn't love me? I cannot risk it.

_Choose Bella._

Goodbye Taha Aki.

_Moon greet you, Brother._

--

Jacob's eyes fluttered in the dirt as he coughed and gasped for air. He was shivering and cold, colder than he'd felt in a long time and it didn't help that he was completely naked. Jacob managed to climb to his feet swaying a little until he managed to steady himself when he noticed his and hands and feet were excruciatingly sore and swollen.

"It must have been from all that running," Jacob whispered under his breath as his eyes tried to adapt to the dark night, "But why did I stop? I…" But his hushed voice trailed off as he saw a dark mass of fur crumpled a few feet ahead of him, but even in the moonlight Jacob could see the reddish tint illuminated in the dark fur. Instantly Jacob knew. He knew it was himself lying on the dense forest floor. It was Taha Aki. Jacob had given the wolf its spirit back.

"Taha Aki!" Jacob cried in anguish as he stumbled over to the animal. The great wolf still breathed, its giant sides heaving. "Taha Aki, you cannot die! You must live!" Jacob could feel hot tears running freely down his face soaking the fur as he embraced the wolf's massive body.

And then something awakened in Jacob's soul, something so terrible and yet so beautiful. The wolf beneath him awakened with an electric start and howled and Jacob found himself screaming along with the wolf. It felt as if millions of needles found their way their bodies, but most of all it burned. And then all went dark.

Something wet and warm lopped on Jacob's face as he winced and opened his eyes only to find a pair of endless black eyes staring back and a giant pink tongue dangling out of a toothy snout. "Taha Aki, you're still alive." Jacob sighed in relief, but the wolf began to whined and nudged Jacob's shoulder. Somehow Jacob knew this was important. It was as if they could communicate, but not with words. They were just feelings. They _knew_ what each other thought. They were the same.

Jacob rose to his feet feeling stronger. "Brother, we must find Bella. Before it's too late. I can feel her. I cannot explain it Brother, but surely you know the feeling. And she is near."

Taha Aki barked at Jacob or what sounded like a bark, but still he knew what he had to do. Jacob mounted the young wolf's back for the wolf was strong and large enough to support his weight. The wolf howled loudly to the moon-- a battle cry. Jacob clutched the thick fur tightly as his knee squeezed tight on the wolf's ribs, but the wolf could feel no pain. He just kept running. _They_ kept running.

**I'd really like some responses for this chapter! I am really nervous about posting this in the format that it is! As you can see, this chapter would kind of be hard to describe in Bella's POV. New chapter up maybe late tomorrow night! Oh BTW happy Salivating Saturday!**


	5. Divided

**So this chapter is almost 3 times as long as the other! But there was no way I could split it up! So much drama... ;) I really hope this fanfic makes up for Breaking Dawn. What a flob... :(**

It was the sun that woke me up, peeking through the French doors leading on to the balcony. My eyes fluttered in the brightening light.

"Good morning, my angel." Edward whispered softly from behind me.

I quickly turned around in the sheets to face him as I felt his cold body against mine. My breath was almost knocked out of me at the sight of him, a sight I could never get used to. The sun against his back made a sparkling silver lining around his torso, concluding in a fiery halo around his head "Good morning," I whispered back. He smiled at me teeth gleaming, eyes filled with an indescribable love.

We didn't need to say more than that, both of us content bathing in each others love. Well, I was more like drowning in his love yet I still couldn't grasp that he was now mine. _Mine._ I suppose he was mine since the beginning and I was his. I just never thought we could ever be together like we were right now in this moment, but somehow we had managed it; we had achieved what all had doubted.

I felt Edward's cold hands enclose around mine as he brought them up to his lips and kissed them gently. "I'm glad you survived the night, my love." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Me too." I smiled closing my eyes, feeling his breath faintly fall on my face. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm," Edward purred, "I think we should get you a romantic honeymoon brunch and then maybe some house shopping?"

"A house?!" I breathed in disbelief. I knew we were honeymooning here, but I didn't think a house was really necessary.

Edward laughed, "We can't change you in a hotel. And besides, we're not buying a house, we're just trying to find a small secluded cabin to rent."

"Oh." I muttered. I looked up into Edward's darkening eyes again. We were finally going to be together. He leaned down to kiss my lips slowly migrating down my throat, but he stopped suddenly and I thought I could hear a growl escape his throat. "Edward, let's go. I'm starving." I said slightly disappointed as he nodded in agreement.

I got dressed quickly, brushing my hair away from my face yet Edward was ready minutes before me. "Ready, love?" he asked ushering me out of the door as his arm snaked around my waist.

"Always." But right then something tugged at me. It was so strong a force as I had ever felt, as if something had stopped my heart and yet the feeling felt so familiar as I realized that I had been feeling it since early this morning. I felt like running although to where I was uncertain, but something told me that wherever I ran to I would know that it would be safe. I quickly tried to shrug off the feeling, but somehow I could not. I would just have to live with it.

We didn't even need to take a car to get to the little café on the corner of the block, but the closer we got the stronger the feeling inside me became. Out of nowhere Edward halted to a stop stiffening, his nostril's flaring.

"Edward? Edward, what's happening?" I asked frantically as I turned to face him.

His face was rigid and his eyes were focus on something in the distance. "I think we have a visitor." He said his voice low and hushed.

"Who is it? Is it the Volturi?"

"Worse," Edward sneered. "A wolf."

My breath caught in my throat. Emerging from the distant trees was a blur, coming straight towards us. He was moving to fast to see, but then he disappeared behind a building, no doubt to change. Turning the corner was the person I dreaded most to see yet the one I yearned the for most. It was Jacob. My eye almost filled with tears when I saw him.

He was walking calmly towards us, wearing a dark green windbreaker and torn jean that looked a little to big on him. Since when did Jacob ever wear shirts much less _windbreakers?_ But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. For one he looked somewhat… younger. He still didn't meet the criteria of a sixteen year-old, but his features were softer, more innocent. And his eye, those dark eyes sparked with the fire I had seen in them when we were first friends. It wasn't until I saw him when I realized how terribly I had missed him.

In mere seconds Edward had pulled Jacob in to an alley between two buildings pinning him roughly against the concrete wall making Jacob wince. "What are you doing here, _dog?"_ Edward hissed fury dripping in his voice. "Can't you see I'm on my _honeymoon_?"

I then realized that Jacob wasn't speaking; Edward had him crushed against the wall so hard. "Edward!" I cried trying to get him to loose his grip, "He can't breath! You're crushing him! Put him down!" Edward looked down at me and reluctantly released Jacob. "Jake are you okay?" I said frantically hoping he wasn't badly injured.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jacob said darkly as he rubbed his chest and shot Edward a mutual glare. "Look, I know you're probably pissed off at me for being here, but I had to come. I wanted to tell you something, Bella. Before you-" Jacob scowled at Edward again, "change. I'd like to talk to you. Alone."

"Not going to happen," said Edward hastily as he grabbed my arm and started to pull me away.

I yanked my arm from his grasp as both looked down at me in astonishment. "Edward, no!" Edward's eyebrows rose and for a split second he reminded me of Charlie. "Look, Edward, it's the least I owe him." I tried using my puppy eyes and the seemed to work.

"Fine." Edward finally said reluctantly, "I'll meet you at the restaurant, Bella. If you're not there in fifteen minutes, then I'm coming after you."

"Thank you, Edward." I said demurely as I peck him a kiss, "This means a lot to me. And try not to listen in on our conversation."

"Sure." He said, already brooding as he walked off towards the café."

I put my hands on my hips and turned to Jacob who had stood there patiently waiting to talk to me. "What do you want, Jake?"

He didn't respond but just smiled, his white teeth gleaming exactly the way the old Jacob smiled. He laughed loudly and I could hear his deep bellows echoing throughout the alley. "Bella!" he cried as he enveloped me in a huge hug. I hugged him back and it felt good to be there in his warm arms again. But something stopped me and I pulled away from the hug.

"Jacob?" I looked up at him with his hands in mine, "Your hands- they're not burning. You're not burning. What happened? Have you learned to" I bit my lip, hesitant to continue, "Well you know, stop being a werewolf."

He laughed again, his face lit up like a fire, "Bella, no, it's so much better than that." Then his face became more serious, "Bella, can I ask you something?"

I nodded, too caught up in the euphoric mood, "Anything, Jacob."

"Have you felt anything different?" I could see his brow furrow as he searched for the right words but he just exploded, "Because it might just be me, but I just want to howl to the moon and scream at the world. I feel like my heart is about to burst, I am just so overwhelmed. I just wanted to know if you felt even remotely the same?" He searched my face earnestly.

I wanted to say I didn't know what he was talking about, but he was just so happy and it was then I realized how happy I felt at the very moment a feeling I couldn't deny. I couldn't tell him I didn't feel the same because I did feel the same. As I looked back at him and grinning almost as wide as him, he knew he needed no verbal answer.

By then I didn't realize how close we stood together, our hands in one another's. It felt so natural and right, like we were puzzle pieces who had just found each other. I couldn't explain it, but something was different between the both of us. It wasn't something he did or something I said, it was just a click.

Soon his face was very close to mine, his warm breath caressing my face. My eyes fluttered and I was ready to let him in, but my heartstrings tugged at me and I pulled away, gently laying a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I breathed. "I can't do this. I know it's not your fault, not this time it isn't. But I just can't- I can't do this to Edward. I can't do it to myself." I could feel my voice rise higher, "For goodness sake, I only got married two days ago! I can't go back now, and I don't believe in divorce. I have to go through with, well _this._" I gestured openly to the air.

I could see the hurt in his face, which was like a punch to the stomach. "You're right. Bella, I'm not going to ask you to leave Edward. But please, Bella, don't change! If you ever do anything for me, please do not change." Jacob begged emphasizing the last words. Then a sly smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "And plus you owe me a life of servitude."

I couldn't help but smile as I punched his arm, careful not to break my fist this time, "C'mon Jake, I thought this was serious!"

"It is." He said more sincerely this time. "Please think on it Bells."

"I will." I promised falsely but my mind was made.

A smile once again appeared on his lips as he looked impishly at me, "In the mean time, I want you to meet someone." I looked up at him, and something caught my eye. His beautiful dark eyes, flashed golden, and I realized that those weren't human eyes, but wolf eyes. Jacob noticed my astonished expression, as I stare wide mouthed at his eyes.

"What is it Bella?" Jacob asked until he finally understanding broke upon his face. "Oh, the eyes. I see. Well those have to do with my friend over here."

I glanced over to where his hand was gesturing and I would have fell down if Jacob had not held me up. There sitting calmly in front of me was _Jacob_. Well at least it looked like Jacob, when in his wolf form. It was him exactly, with the shaggy reddish brown coat, and even the human-like dark eyes.

I stuttered, as I looked from Jacob to the wolf, at a complete loss for words. "Wh-what?" was all I could manage.

Jacob laughed again and moved to the enormous beast's side to scratch behind his ears. "This is me. Well what I used to be, but my real wolfbrother and I came to terms. I don't really know how to explain it, but basically I _am_ human now. I can't phase into a wolf ever again, and Taha Aki here can't phase to a human."

"Wait" I interrupted, "_He's_ Taha Aki?"

"Well not in a literal sense. When Taha Aki never phased back, he kind of became the wolf spirit. And besides I couldn't just call my wolfbrother Jacob." He beamed, "But in a way we never really separated. You can't just not be brothers. We are bonded, we know what each other thinks and feels. That is why our eyes change like this. So we can see each other's life through one another's eyes."

I was still at a loss for words. I could not believe what I was hearing. But luckily I didn't have much time to think. Before I knew it, Edward's cold hand was on my shoulder as he pushed me protectively behind him.

"Get back Bella!" Edward hissed. Taha Aki was on all fours now, teeth bared, hackles raised. Edward's eyes darted from the wolf to Jacob, confusion washing over his face. Jacob stared back defiantly with his golden eyes a slight smirk on his lips. "What game are you playing, Jacob Black?"

"What, am I confusing you, leech?" Jacob mocked with a hearty laugh to accompany, "Maybe Bella will explain it to you." Surprisingly there was a twinkle in his gold eyes as he turned towards me not even giving Edward a second glance, "You think on what I said, okay?" He mounted Taha Aki's back. "Bye, Bells." Suddenly his smile became forced and his eyes looked at me as if they were looking their last. As the wolf got ready to speed away I caught sight of a single tear escaping Jacob's cheek.

"Bye, Jake." I said faintly and then he was gone already disappearing into the woods, too fast for any of the people wandering the streets to notice.

"Come Bella." Edward said quietly, "Let's go back to the hotel. I'll order room service there."

We quickly shuffled back to our suite where I sat in a cushioned chair and pulled my knees up to my chest. This time it was too much. I couldn't contain the tears. So I just let them flow, as my body turned numb yet again. Countless sobs tore raggedly from my throat as I felt Edward's arm around me. He lifted me easily from the chair to the floor where we now both sat. Edward let me be until finally he lifted my chin up until our eyes met. His eyes were sad too.

"Bella, what did he do to you. What did Jacob say to you?" Edward's voice was persistent, and irresistible to answer.

"Edward," I sniffed trying to suppress my cries, "it's not what he did to me. It's what I did to him. I am such a selfish person who only thinks of herself."

"No, no, Bella never say that," Edward cooed gently smoothing out my hair. "If there anything I can do for you, just name it."

"Edward, can you get Alice here sooner?" I choked out after another sob.

"She called. And they're already on their way." He picked me up as if I was a child and laid me on the large bed, "You should sleep." He said softly brushing my cheek. But still, I couldn't stop crying.

I just missed Jacob so much. My Jacob. I wanted it to be over with, get the pain out of the way so the healing could begin. Although my decision was set, I couldn't help think about what he said; his voice was the last thing in my mind as I drifted to sleep.

**So i hope you all like it! Please review again if even if you have already! I really love feedback, but then again who doesn't? So I'm going on vacation, with no computer (gaahhh!) so I wouldn't expect another chapter until next week.**


	6. Burned

I awoke to a soft cold brushing on my cheek, but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I couldn't. I was too numb to wake up, even though I was fully conscious. I knew there was more than one person in the room, but I didn't want to see any of them or recognize any of their voices. All I wanted to hear was one voice, my Jacob's voice, which only existed in my mind.

Someone rolled the covers off of my body as I winced mentally. I didn't want the heat to go away. It was the closest thing I had to heat. A pair of arms gently curled over my body as I was being carried, to where I did not know nor did I care.

It was sometime before I was back in a bed again and finally I struggled awake. I pried open my tear-crusted eyes and peered around the room with curiosity. I definitely wasn't in the hotel room anymore. I was piled up in a giant bed surrounded by comforters and pillows. Slowly I used my weak arms to prop myself up and look about the room. It smelled heavily of musty wood, decorated with large pieces of furniture. As I lazily gazed across the room I came upon a dark corner of the room where Edward sat silently watching me. He sat so still I was startled when discovered him that he startled me.

In seconds he was at my side, his stone cold hands stroking my hair. "How are you feeling, darling?" he asked with the utmost concern in his eyes.

"Like crap." I answered with a forced smile.

"I'm sorry." Edward said squeezing my hand, "Do you want to talk about it?" I knew he was avoiding using _his _name.

"Not really." I said trying very hard to fight down the tears.

"That's fine." A silence passed between us until he finally spoke up. "Alice and Carlisle are here. Emmett and Jasper will be here in a few days too."

I quickly grabbed his arm, almost crushing my fingers as I grasped it as hard as I could. Suddenly I became frantic again, "Edward, please. I want to change now." My eyes searched his for an answer.

"Bella…" he whispered, "I think we should wait for Jasper and Emmett to come. They might…"

"No!" I could feel hot tear well up in my eyes, my voice shaking as I pleaded, "I _need_ to change. _Now._ I don't want to live with this pain anymore."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut as his perfect brow furrowed in frustration. Finally he exhaled and turned to me, "Alright, follow me." He grabbed my hands and helped me out of the bed. The chilled surface on the wooden floors sent a shiver down my spine. I stole a glance out the window to find snowflakes subtly drifting down indicating we must be somewhere in the mountains, far away from humans.

He led me down wide stairs and around the corner to a large dining room where stood not only Carlisle and Alice, but also five other vampires none of whom I recognized. Alice glided to my side and enveloped me in a warm hug; well at least as warm a hug as a vampire can give. She smiled comfortingly at me and took hold of my free hand.

"Bella," Edward began, "There are some people I'd like you to meet. This is the Denali Coven." He said with a gesture around the room.

"This is Tanya." I looked to where he pointed, as I looked upon easily one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Tanya had strawberry blonde hair flowing wildly in curls around her perfect face. Her full lips twitched into a slight sneer as she sized me up, her eyes judgmental. I suddenly unacceptably unworthy just to be standing near her and yet I still managed to feel a pang of jealousy as I stared at her. How could have Edward possibly rejected her? She was gorgeous and I was well, not. It was like Edward could read my mind as he squeezed my hand, reminding me how much he loved _me._

"And this is Tanya's sister, Kate." He continued moving to the next female. Kate to was stunning, her hair much like Tanya's except more strawberry than blonde, but her face was different, kinder. She smiled warmly at me, nodding as she acknowledged our new acquaintance.

"And over here is Eleazar and Carmen." The two were standing awfully close together and immediately I understood their relationship with each other. Eleazar had very dark, almost black hair in small ringlets framing his square jaw creating a looming contrast with his pale skin. He stood tall and lean, next to the stunning creature beside him. Carmen's skin was considerably tanner than the rest of the vampires, her features demure and dusky.

"And this," Edward said finally with cautious hesitation, "is Irina." Immediately I felt hateful eyes bore into me and I was eager to meet them. Irina was a vampire of a small build, her pale blonde hair pulled tight against her head, and the circles under her eyes even darker than the rest. She scowled at me and I could tell we weren't going to get along.

I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder "Come on, Bella. Let's get you dressed in something warmer." I looked down at myself and realized I had been wearing the same shabby dress. As we were leaving, I caught Alice giving Edward a slight nod.

We got upstairs to another room where Alice help me undress and redress into a light brown turtle neck cashmere sweater with slacks to match. Then she moved to brush the messy knot that was my hair twisting it into a perfect French braid.

At last we went downstairs again only to find Carlisle waiting there for me. "Bella, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes. Or as ready as I'll ever be." I assured him. "Let's get it over with."

Carlisle sighed as he motioned to the dining room table. The rest of the Delani clan surrounded the hefty wooden table their faces edgy. I saw Edward in the corner, frowning to himself. He came to my side, helping to lay me down.

"You ready?" I asked with a weak smile peering into his topaz eyes.

His face was rigid and serious, "I don't think I've ever been ready."

"Forever." I reminded him as I prepared myself for the pain.

Taking my hand, the one without the silver crescent scar and pressed gingerly to his lips, "Forever." He whispered back. I saw the white gleam of his teeth as he bit down breaking my skin releasing the venom into my bloodstream.

Like fire finding its fuel, the venom spread quickly. A white light blinded my eyes with pain so intense, no words could describe it, only ear-splitting screams tearing through my throat. Soon I couldn't think of anything else, only of the agony pulsing through my veins, devouring every particle of life.

My mind had shut down completely, and yet there was something hidden through the pain. I frantically tried to shove off the searing pain, to see what had remained with me. The pain pushed me back, but I fought to see who hadn't left me alone. I started to see a figure emerge from the blinding light, tears rolling down my cheeks, burning my skin. It was Jacob. _My Jacob_.He hadn't left me. I reached out to take his hand but I slipped and fell back into the abyss of pain screaming for him to come back.

--

**JACOB BLACK**

Jacob flew through the snowy air, blinking the flakes from his eyelashes when suddenly a stab of pain hit his chest like a heart attack. He grunted and grew numb as he slipped from Taha Aki's back. The pain pulsed through his veins and his heart felt like it was on fire, about to burn through his chest.

He lay in the snow but he couldn't feel the cold seep through his windbreaker. Taha Aki laid down whimpering nudging Jacob's shoulder as he writhed in pain, screaming through clenched teeth.

But Jacob knew; he knew it was Bella. Bella was in pain he could hear her scream, piercing through his mind. He tried to find her but he lost his way, as Bella grew more and more distant from him. He had to find her, to bring her back; he knew he should have never left her alone. With great effort he lifted himself to his knees, his hands stinging in the snow. He moaned as he slowly took fistfuls of the great wolf's russet fur and struggled to drag himself on his back.

"I'm coming Bella…" Jacob groaned as Taha Aki raced with the utmost urgency every step they took, a blow to Jacob's chest as his heart was breaking. Jacob just hoped he wasn't too late. He could still faintly feel her; he could still find her. He wanted to hear her heartbeat again, racing against his own just one last time. He needed to save her or at least try.

**Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't write from Jacob's POV again but I couldn't help myself! He's just so addicting! hehe. Well I hope you all liked this chapter. R&R por favor!**


	7. Thirsted

This was hell. I had finally died and gone to hell. Or this is what hell must feel like. Or may not. My head hurt too much to thing, my body ravaged from the pain. I wasn't thinking straight; I didn't even remember why I was in pain. I didn't even remember why I was thinking when I certainly wasn't before. Could it be it was over? Could it really be over? My body was so numb; it felt so lifeless and still. It was strangely uncomfortable.

Suddenly a scream tore into my delicate ears and my eyes shot open to see the cause of the noise. My sight was blinded, as the room around me was the brightest white. I felt as if someone had turned on the lights after I had been asleep for such a very long time, but except now it _hurt_. A hissed escaped through my teeth.

"Bella," I heard a strange voice say. The voice trembled in my ears as if I could hear the sound waves bouncing of his lips and echoing into my ears. "Bella, it's Edward." Edward? Who… ah, Edward, I remember now. It was all coming back into my mind, crashing down like a broken dam, the wedding, the honeymoon, the bite, the pain… the pain. Especially the pain. Especially Jacob. "Bella, I know it's bright at first. But you must open your eyes, honey, or you'll never get used to it."

I tried to relax my tensed shoulders, and slowly, finger by finger, I unclenched my fists. I opened my eyes, the light blinding them once more. I felt hands enclose around my arm as Edward pulled me up. I could barely make his bronze hair, but I knew it was him; I had already associated his the smell of his voice with him however strange that seemed.

I turned my head towards him, to attempt to get a better look at him, and I heard a slight gasp escape his lips. "What is it—" but my voice faltered, speechless. My voice was not my own, it was smoother, like silk. I tried again hoping I would hear old voice, yet this new tone remained.

"Edward," I started, reality finally donning on me, "you did it. We did it!" I smiled and laughed with relief. As the roomed dimmed down, I could see his marvelous smile, his teeth gleaming like the sun. I took a breath and the world around me came alive through one lungful. I could _smell_ the years of the wooden floorboards, the crisp snow on the roof, the warm scent of the pine needles. But the most amazing smell of all was Edward. He smelled slightly of cologne, but his skin, well his skin filled my lungs, sweet and full. I smelled something else; it was unfamiliar and distant. I inhaled deeply, trying to puzzle this mystery.

"Bella!" I heard a muffled cry. I snapped my head to the window. Something was coming. Or someone I should say.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked, his smile fading into concern. "Bella, you have to tell me. I can't hear like you can, your senses are much sharper than mine."

'There is someone coming. They cried out for me." I said faintly.

"Dammit," Edward cursed under his breath. "Guys! Come here!" he shouted into the lodge. In mere seconds, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were standing in the spacious dining room.

"Where did the Denali go?" I whispered to Edward.

His face still solemn, he answered, "They were just substitutes until the rest came."

Emmett's wide face lit up with a grin as he boomed, "Bells! You're up! Jeez I thought you'd never get up." He crushed me in a huge hug that totally enveloped me just as I dismounted the dining room table. Or at least he tried to crush me. I quickly returned the hug, showing who was clearly stronger. He manage to pry himself away, rubbing his ribs as he winced, "Ouch, Bella, okay I think I get it. No more bear hugs."

I laughed and turned to Alice, whose eyes sparkled with excitement as she squealed. She moved hug me also, but Edward's arm snake up between us.

The contours of his face were rigid as stone, "There will be time enough for hello's. But Jacob—" before he could finish his sentence though, there was a bang on the front door and then another to follow. I could see the lock splintered and the large door swung open. Edward moved in front of me and I could feel Emmett and Jasper on either side of me, both of their scents fragrant in my lungs.

My breath was caught though, as two mighty boots clambered into the hall, my eyes wandering up to Jacob's face, our eyes meeting instantly. His windbreaker was torn along with his jeans. Raggedly thin cuts decorated his arms, and lined his face, and I wondered why I wasn't crying to see him. I could smell the blood in him, pulsing through his veins and smothering his cuts, warm and hot. It smelled the same to me as it always had though, metallic and rusty. Wasn't that supposed to change?

"Bella…" he managed weakly as he saw my face, realization breaking upon his face, "Bella, Bella, I'm too late." He crumbled to his hands and knees, tears dripping to the floor.

I pulled on Edward's arm, "Edward!" I cried my voice trembling, "Edward, we have to help him. Can't you see he's injured?" I moved a hissing Edward aside, knowing he couldn't keep me back as I rushed to Jacob's side laying a hand gently on his trembling back. He didn't seem to notice me there, but kept crying, muttering something I could not decipher the meaning of.

Pleadingly I looked up at them for help, but they all stood at me astonished, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Are none of you going to help me?" I asked frantically, but they just stood there. Jasper shot Carlisle a quick look and frowned.

"Ugh, fine." I snorted finally giving up on the help. Jacob was in shock I could tell, and I couldn't blame him. Heck I was practically in shock. But I had to get him in a bed; he was so weak and probably exhausted.

"C'mon, Jacob." I draped his arm over my shoulders grabbing his side for support. I helped him to the stairs, when I felt another smooth arm wrap around Jacob's other side. I looked over to see Carlisle, an apologetic smile on his mouth.

"Sometimes I forget I'm a doctor and my obligation to humans." He chuckled as we carried Jacob easily up the stairs. We turned the corner into the room where I had been sleeping in and laid him out on the giant bed. Carlisle leaned down to lay a hand on Jacob's forehead. "Well, he's clearly unconscious, but he's so cold. For a wolf, I mean." Carlisle frowned.

"Um, there is something I didn't mention," I said quietly, intensely looking at Jacob's calmed sleeping face, "Jacob isn't a wolf anymore."

"What?" Carlisle said, his eyes sparking with curiosity.

"I can't explain it right now, but he's not. He's completely human now. Well mostly."

"Hmm," Carlisle mused to himself. "Well, in that case, as a human he is running a fever. Come Bella, we need to get him some fresh clothes."

"No!" I shouted. "I mean no." I said this time more calmly. "I don't want to leave him."

Carlisle frowned at me, "I don't want to leave you _alone_ with him."

Suddenly I realized what he meant by that. "Do you think I am going to kill him, Carlisle?" I asked him accusingly as I felt anger bubbling up in me. How could he ever think I would kill my own best friend? My own Jacob? Sometimes I wondered if the Cullens knew me at all.

Carlisle's expression became confused his eyes wide, "Are you trying to tell me you haven't felt it yet then?"

"Felt what? The only thing I'm feeling right now is my anger at you! Killing Jacob! How heartless do you think I am?" I had risen to shouting, very sure the whole household could hear me and surprised Jacob hadn't awakened.

"The thirst, Bella!" I was silent for a moment, and Carlisle continued, "How is it that you are not thirsty?" I could see that it was not Carlisle's sense talking but his curious mind. "All newborns are thirsty, that is just how they are, and yet you stand here in front of Jacob who has open cuts and wounds with _human_ blood in his veins!"

I was speechless as I filed through my heightened senses. It was true; I hadn't felt any thirst or hunger of any kind. I looked at Jacob, inhaling the smell of his blood, somewhat hoping it would entice me, but the metallic smell only made me dizzy. There was no explanation for what was happening.

I sat down on the bed next to Jacob, deep in thought as I watched his wide chest rise and fall rhythmically. Why didn't I thirst for him, like a normal vampire should? I placed my hand on his, but to me his copper skin was like fire again.

Carlisle observed me for a while until he called Edward up to watch me. Edward was there before I knew it, looming over my side, his eyes meeting Carlisle's as he nodded and left to get clothes. Edward lay I hand on my back as I looked up at him and then through my arms around his neck, burrowing my face in his hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Oh, Edward." I sighed, but a burning came from the base of my throat spreading like a wild fire as I breathed him in. His skin was so soft and warm to me. As Edward squeezed me tighter to his body his aroma seeped through every pore making my teeth tingle. So delicious…

I found myself being yanked away from Edward's embrace as Jasper clung on to me by both my arm's quick to secure me. I hissed at him, but silenced myself after realizing what I was doing. Edward's eyes widened.

"Bella, what were you doing?" Jasper asked once I calmed down.

"I don't know…" I answered dazed and lightheaded as I rubbed my head. The burning in my throat became more intense.

I heard a gasp escape Edward's lips, "No, Jasper, it has to be something else!" He grabbed my arms turning me around to face him, peering into my eyes as his widened.

"They're black, aren't they?" Jasper asked Edward darkly.

Edward sadly tore himself from my eyes to look at Jasper as he confirmed it. "Pitch black."

I was thirsty.

**OOOOHHHH suspenseful plot twist!! DRAMA!! hope this chapter wasn't too crappy! R&R please!!**


	8. Touched

**squeeee!! i had so much fun writing this chapter! i don't know why but i really like it! hahaha i know that might sound a little boastful, but i don't care.**

All five Cullen's stared down at me as I sat in a chair stuffed in the corner of Jacob's room while I kept my eyes downcast, my black eyes. My parched throat pulsed with thirst as the intoxicating smell of the vampires wafted over me.

"Edward…" I began apologetically, but he interrupted me with a hand held up in protest.

"No, Bella." Edward said, eyes intent on me, "There is nothing to apologize for."

"I tried to kill you!" I cried back.

"I know, Bella," whispered Edward, staring blankly at the floor. "At least now you know how I felt every moment I was with you."

I avoided his eyes, "I didn't know it was so bad," I said quietly.

"Please. I wouldn't trade any of those moments." I still avoided those beautiful topaz eyes. He must think I am a monster. I felt a soft finger tuck under my chin, guiding my way back to his eyes. "You hear me Bella? You were worth every single moment of thirst."

"Don't say that Edward."

"Why?" he asked, his face confused.

"Because," I said rather loudly as I got up abruptly from my chair, "Because, you're making me feel terrible! I _wanted_ to eat you! I still want to eat you…" I trailed off, somewhat wishing I hadn't said the last part. I stomped off from the ring of vampires, trying to break free of the smell, so I went over to sit at the foot of the bed next to Jacob, my own personal air freshener.

I groaned ready to break the silence, "What the heck is wrong with me, Carlisle? Why am I such a freak?" I buried my head in my hands as Edward moved to my side to place a cautious hand on my back.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, Bella, but I intend to find out." Carlisle muttered just as he turned to step out of the room.

Edward jerked his head up, "No Carlisle, you can't, there has to be another way!" Edward exclaimed following Carlisle out of the room. Even though the were out of the room their one sided argument continued loudly, echoing throughout the lodge.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett just stood there awkwardly in the spacious room. "Um, Bella, I'm not sure if," Alice said biting her lip hesitating a little, "Well to be honest, I'm not sure we should be here based on your current… condition. We should leave. You know it might be easier without this kind of temptation." She motioned to Jasper and Emmett who stood there looking slightly embarrassed.

"I understand, Alice." I said giving her an encouraging smile, "Besides, I don't think Jacob, here is in any kind of trouble."

Jasper shot me a concerned look, "Well, Bella, we'll all be downstairs if you need us." I nodded and the remaining Cullen's left closing the door behind them.

Finally, there was just quiet and my eyes immediately went to study Jacob's beautifully sleeping face. Suddenly I found myself quietly giggling at the fact that Jacob was sleeping free of that obnoxious snoring of his, but almost as quickly as my laughter came again, it left.

I remember thinking once how I never wanted to feel the thirst to kill Jacob, but I never once thought it would be the other way around. I never thought I would thirst for Edward. Or any of the Cullen's for that matter. Becoming a vampire was supposed to help ease the pain, but all it did was stroke the fire.

Instinctively, I started to brush my cold hard fingers against Jacob's warm cheek. I guess I was colder than I thought, for his dark rimmed eyelids fluttered open, his scratched up face falling towards me. His eyes grazed over my face confused for a second and then he relaxed with a sigh as he recognized me but said nothing. Jacob sighed again loudly and I caught a brief glimpse of his irises flashing golden before he threw off the covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed in one swift motion. He wobbled over to the window and heaved it open with a little difficulty sending in a blast of wintry air.

For a moment I sat on the bed clueless as to what he was doing but soon it all became clear to me. First came a delicate thud on the eave of the roof followed by a mass of rusty colored fur squeezing through the window. Taha Aki surveyed the room, sniffing the air before deeming it was safe to relax and shaking his damp fur, sprinkling the room. An earthy smell radiated strongly from the wolf, but nothing that was too displeasing; at least not in the extremity the Cullen's always described it.

Finally Jacob turned to me a slight scowl curling on his lips. "Sorry Bella. He was cold." He affectionately eyed the wolf already curled up on the down comforter. Jacob shivered and went to join Taha Aki in the bed.

"How are you feeling Jake?" I asked concerned.

He touched the thin scrape across his cheek and winced. "Could be worse." He shrugged and looked around obviously avoiding my eyes, but eventually he came back to me, scrutinizing my newest features.

I snorted, averting my eyes, "You know you don't have to stare."

"Sorry," Jacob said quietly lost in thought. "It's just, I was thinking how much I missed you. How I still miss you."

"I'm right here Jake!" I cried, frustrated.

"It's not the same Bella. You're different. You're one of _them_ now. I guess it doesn't matter, anymore. You'll live forever with your Prince Charming, and now that I'm mortal… well I'll just die off and you'll forget me too."

If I still had functional tear ducts I would have cried. "Jake, I could never forget you. Ever." My voice started to tremble, "Remember when you said you felt like you just wanted to scream to the world, like your heart was going to burst?" He nodded darkly to me somewhat unwilling to admit it. It was silent between us the only actual sound was Taha Aki silently snoring next to me. "You still feel it, don't you?"

He looked away refusing to meet my eyes, clamping his jaw shut as he fought to hold back tears welling up in his eyes. "Why do you want to mock me now?" he yelled hoarsely, "It doesn't matter."

"Jake—I'm not mocking you!" I paused for a moment before continuing more quietly, "I still feel it too. When you came last night… I felt like I would die, with relief, just to know you were safe. To know you were with _me._"

Jake grew very still, lifting his eyes from under the shadow of his shaggy hair to meet mine. "You still feel it?" I nodded solemnly.

His lips parted into a glorious smile laughing loudly, pulling me into a hug. I could only hug him back gently, knowing my strength would crush him, but I wanted to embrace him harder, pull him closer, tighter and never let go. His laugh bubbled and I couldn't help chime in with him, our voices singing like morning lark and the nightingale finally finding each other in the break of dawn. "Bella, I don't know how this is happening!" he exclaimed happily, "You were—" Jacob stopped abruptly, "Nevermind."

"What?" I asked curiously gathering his hands in mine, searching his face.

He looked reluctant to tell me and I thought he wouldn't tell me but he suddenly gave in, "I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to hurt you."

My eyebrow knitted together considering whether I wanted to hear what he had to say. I knew for certain that whatever he did say it would cause me pain, but also, it had to be something worth hearing. "I think I can handle it."

Jake exhaled deeply and began, "Remember that day on the beach and you asked me if I imprinted on anyone and I said no?" He blushed a little as I nodded to confirm not sure knowing where he was going with this. "Well I lied. I—I imprinted. On you." His scarlet blush deepened.

"But I thought imprinting made you instantly fall hopelessly in love."

"Here's the thing. I knew I imprinted on you, but I didn't want to tell you. It wasn't until I had talked with my soul, Taha Aki, that I realized that I never had enough room. I couldn't be a wolf, a man, and yours. So I made enough room. I became mortal for you even though I knew it was too late for us. But I did it because, well, I love you and I didn't want to feel empty anymore. I guess all I'm trying to say is that… I'm yours."

He was right. It was like a blow to the stomach. And yet strangely I cherished every word, I never wanted to hear him stop and was downtrodden when he did. "I—I " I stuttered, "I don't know what to say." Jacob had just poured his heart out to, revealed sacrifices I could barely begin to imagine. He had come to me clean cut and all I could do was stare, flustered.

Jacob laughed lightheartedly "Bella don't you see how amazing this is? Even though your heart is stopped, it still beats within mine." He took my hand and pressed it to his warm chest. I could feel his pulsing heartbeat drum through my fingertips, the blood rushing with excitement.

"I don't understand…"

"You don't have too." Jacob said quietly staring at me as I kept my hand on his chest, never wanting to stop feeling his heartbeat. It seemed so long ago that mine once raced along his. "That's the beauty of it."

I reluctantly forced my hand off his chest and furrowed my brow, "Jacob, why aren't you scared of me? Why isn't Taha Aki growling at me, ready to tear my throat out? I'm a _vampire_ and you're a _human_. Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?"

Jacob frowned looking slightly hurt, "I'm not afraid of you because I know you wouldn't hurt me. You can't hurt me. I don't know why but I just know you _can't._ And even if you could, I would willingly throw myself down for the kill, if I knew I would satisfy you if only for a moment." He smiled mischievously, teeth gleaming, "I'm your man Bella. I'll do anything you ask me to."

"I know, Jake." I tuned in to reality for a moment, listening to the Cullen's downstairs arguing and probably over me too. "Listen, there is something I want to tell you. I don't see how I cannot tell you." Jacob leaned in, his face intense. "Well you were right when you said I couldn't hurt you, except not for the reasons you think. Something went wrong when I changed—"

Jacob grew tense, "Did _he_ hurt you?!" Jacob growled.

"No! Nothing like that. We don't know what happened. But for some reason, I'm not like any other vampire. I don't thirst for humans. I thirst for vampires." Suddenly the burning sensation in my throat started to act up again, worse than before.

Jacob's face was full of shock, "What?"

"I don't know the details. I just am."

Jacob moved to my side to drape an arm over my shoulder and drew me closer. "Bella, I had no idea. It must be horrible having to be around them like that." I was surprised he hadn't said something totally insensitive, like he normally would have. "Look Bella, you were there for me when I had such a hard time changing at first into a wolf. You were always patient and understanding. It's my turn now. I'll be here. Always. I won't leave you."

I took his hand, and for a split second I almost believed I would feel a tear escape my through my tightly closed eyes. What had I done to deserve someone like my Jacob? I broke his heart and still continued to dance on the bleeding shards. "Thank you." I said quietly under my breath, but we were so close, nothing escaped unheard, not even the sound of his heartbeat. _Our_ heartbeat.

**I don't know why I had such the need to put so much product placement in this chapter. Maybe 'cause I'm such a romantic. I just had to put some of my favourite things in here. Like when Bella talks about the morning lark and the nightingale meeting at the _break of dawn._ well part of that was a reference to Romeo and Juliet where R and J argue which bird they hear chirping outside the window. also when Jacob said "I'm yours."...Jason Mraz song. And when he said "I'm your man. I'll do anything you ask me to."...Michael Buble. Heehee. They're my Jacob songs. LISTEN TO THEM! please review!**


	9. Crazed

**WARNING: this chapter is rated T for some mild nastiness. **

It seemed like days disguised as weeks, that Jacob and I had been confined in the bedroom, most of the time spent laughing with the occasional serious moments in which we huddled together, talking in hushed tones. We talked of what he did when he was away in the North and he explained to me more of the wolf spirit. I talked about being a vampire and the things I missed, and what I would miss, but the two things he or I never mentioned was the future and imprinting.

We rarely saw any of the Cullen's who remained downstairs. It hurt me too much to be near them, with the smell and all and the more time I spent with Jacob the more the burning decreased, eventually dying down to a dull throb. They installed a mini-fridge in the room stocked plentifully with food for Jacob, and a bag of dog food for Taha Aki who ate it with slight disgust. The only communicating being accomplished was through the thick wooden door.

Most of all I missed Edward. I had left him on bad terms, and only remembered his smell. Being a prisoner wasn't so bad with Jacob there with me, but I had lots of time to think when he was sound asleep. I guess this is how it was for Edward when I was mortal. How strange it must have been to watch someone sleep, knowing you could never shut your own eyes and see into his or her dreams. If there was one thing I enjoyed most was listening to the sound of his heart while he slept. It made me feel alive, like life wasn't so bad. Sometimes I even wished I still had a heartbeat.

I was just beginning to understand how hard it was for Edward to have been with me. I constantly had to be gentle with Jacob, using the slightest of touches. But in ways I felt I have failed Edward. He had resisted me, pushing his thirst aside with great difficulty because he loved me and yet I couldn't do the same for him.

Sometimes Jacob was the only one who could keep me sane and grounded through those hard weeks of confinement. He never complained of me talking, or rather sulking for that matter, but just listened and held my hand tight at always the right times.

One of the lonely nights, we lay flat on the floorboards looking up at the ceiling pretending we were at the beach again gazing at stars. Taha Aki laid his angular head on my stomach softly snoring as I stroked his thick fur lazily. It still amazed me how comfortable he was around me and how close we had become in the past weeks, being a wolf and all.

Jacob turned on his side propping his head up with a cocked elbow and opened his mouth as if to say something but just as quickly closed it and lay back down. He lifted his hand and enclosed it around mine, a fusion of fire and ice. It tingled a little like it always did, almost electric. "Bella," Jacob asked softly, "Can you answer me honestly?"

"Always."

"It's just I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh. That's never good." I snickered, but my chuckle wasn't returned.

"I'm serious Bella!" he said.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Go on."

"It's just sometimes I wonder if you would have ever picked me. If you had known me first would you have picked me?" He lay still and silent waiting for me to answer.

"I don't know, Jacob." I replied with a hint of chill in my voice, "But I guess we'll never know."

Jacob rolled over on his stomach lifting himself up to look at my face, but I just continued staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was a stupid question to ask."

"No it's okay. I don't know who I would have picked. But all I know is I love Edward." I turned my head over to look into his eyes, our faces close. "But," I breathed as I heard his racing pulse wishing it was my own, "I also know I love you too." I closed the gap between our faces, the feelings too strong to resist now.

Jacob jerked his head away before our lips could meet. "Dang it, Bella!" he shouted, "Stop it!" He ran his fingers through his hair impatiently, eyes flicking to the door as if expecting Edward to bust in any moment.

"I—I'm sorry," I stuttered, touching my lips, "I don't know what came over me…"

"I do," He muttered darkly wringing his hands, "Bella, I know it's hard to fight it sometimes. Especially over the last few weeks." He knuckled his forehead. "Why can't we just stay friends?" Jacob murmured to himself.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said in attempt to escape my embarrassment. Guilt washed over me because I knew that Edward probably knew what happened already. How could I continue doing this to him? Torturing him. How I longed to touch his soft skin again, and breathe him in and not want to kill him. Now I had to be barricaded alone in a room with Jacob who was as every bit a temptation as Edward.

I stomped off to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and shut the door. I turned the knob to very hot, testing the water waiting until the water was at its highest potential temperature. I stripped, climbing into the shower letting the hot water run over my frozen skin, releasing steam that drenched the bathroom. I closed my eyes, letting the water run through my hair and down my body, just wanting to forget it all. Just let it all go.

--

**JACOB BLACK**

Jacob waited patiently until he heard the shower running. He slowly turned the doorknob, trying very carefully not to let the door creak, to avoid Bella hearing his escape. He didn't close the door because he feared it would make too much noise. Taha Aki stood to his feet to follow until Jacob quietly motioned him to stay. The wolf let out a tiny whine before obediently sitting down again.

Tiptoeing out of the room, Jacob went down the stairs, where sure enough he met Edward who he had asked to meet with him. Edward was trying to look angry, arms crossed, but Jacob could see the exhaustion in his face, the circle under his eyes darkened considerably.

"Come on" Edward motioned towards the dining room. "We don't have too much time to talk."

"Look, Edward," Jacob said taking a chair to sit across from Edward, "I'm sorry about what happened just now."

"No you're not and you know it." Edward spat.

"Well then you haven't read my mind correctly. As much as I love Bella, I can't do that to you. I can't do that to her. It's hard enough as it is."

Edward searched Jacob's eyes and his shoulders relaxed a little. "I apologized Jacob. It's just these past weeks… well it's been so hard to bear without her. You don't know how lucky you are. I can only see her through the images you give me. I miss her."

"I know." Jacob said, "But that's not why I came down. Did you figure anything about Bella's _condition_?"

Edward's face became rigid. "Carlisle has a…theory." He hesitated a little. "A couple years ago Bella was in an incident with another vampire named James. He bit her, but I sucked the venom from her blood before it could change her."

"The scar." Jacob mused.

"Exactly," Edward confirmed. "Well Carlisle thinks that maybe there had been a trace of venom left in her system, to microscopic to change her, but it lay there dormant. We believe there must have been some sort of chemical reaction when I changed her making her…different. A sort of super vampire. I don't think she will ever lose the strength of her abilities or her unique thirst."

"Isn't there anything we can do for her?" Jacob asked anxiously.

Edward averted his eyes, "The Volturi are coming in a few days, maybe even tomorrow. Well Aro at least who is quite intrigued as always." Edward frowned as Jacob nodded darkly. Suddenly Edward's head snapped upwards. "She's done showering. You had better leave."

"I'll try and come down some other time. I hate being out of the loop."

Jacob raced upstairs praying she wasn't a quick dresser. He let out a sigh of relief when he softly entered the empty room with the exception of Taha Aki. The wolf quickly ran to him, and jumped on Jacob tackling him to the ground, Taha Aki's pink tongue slobbering over his face. This wasn't just mere play, but an attempt to disguise the scent. Jacob probably smelled like Edward and Taha Aki was the closets thing to Febreze as he could get. Jacob only hoped Bella wouldn't be able to notice.

--

I tugged up clean pair of jeans, buttoning them at the waist. I grabbed a towel and started soaking up the water from my hair as I opened the door letting out a flood of steam. It felt good to be clean, almost as if I was starting out on a new slate. I was surprised to see Jacob roughhousing around with Taha Aki on the floor his laugh booming throughout the room.

I giggled softly, but something caught my attention in the room as I noticed that familiar sweet smell that made the dull ache in my throat transform into a full-blown forest fire.

"Bella what is it?" Jacob asked his voice serious now.

"Jacob, was Edward—" but before I could finish my sentence there was the window crashed into the room in a million shards. There standing in the room was Irina her eyes cold and hard drilling holes into Jacob. Fire burned in her black eyes, a fire of hate. I knew she had come to kill Jacob.

"You!" Irina hissed, "I knew they were keeping you here! Now my Laurent will finally be avenged." Taha Aki was on his feet in seconds standing protectively in front of Jacob, his eyes flashing from golden to dark brown, his lips caught in a growling snarl.

In a seconds Alice came busting through the door, with Edward close behind shouting, "Bella watch out!" But they knew they were too late. All at once the smell of Irina came over me like a gale of a monsoon. The lava running down my throat became too overwhelming; I had to have her. My natural instincts over ran my restraints.

Irina lurched for Jacob, but I got to her first. I tackled her to the ground a hiss escaping her delicious throat. Yes, I would go for that first. She struggled, but soon I sunk my teeth into the white flesh of her throat, delicious black blood flooding down my parched throat, cold and scrumptious, Irina's life slipping into my body. Before I knew it, her body was drained, and in the world I left behind I could hear Jacob shouting for Edward and Alice to leave.

But I was still thirsty. I needed more. Like a wild animal, I tore into the flesh of Irina's throat. There may not have been any more blood in her veins, but it still coated her skin, and her rotten heart and organs. I needed more. More. More. More. My throat still burned like a white-hot coal.

"Bella!" A distant voice shouted. "Bella!" An electric touch ran up my spine, shocking me from my frenzy. Jacob had managed to tear me from my feeding, my eyes still wild. "Bella! You need to stop it! You have to fight it!" I looked up into his eyes as he gasped at mine.

"J—Jacob. Jacob. What have I done?" I looked down at my hands covered in the black blood.

Jacob grabbed my arms pulling my head into his chest. Sobs raggedly tearing through my throat although there were no tears to accompany them. "Shh, shh, Bella." He cooed stroking my hair. "It's over. It's over. Shh."

"Jacob!" Edward yelled from behind the door. "What's happening Jacob?!"

"Back away from the door Edward! I need to get her out of here." Jacob shout over my shoulder as he draped one arm of me whispering, "Hold your breath, Bella." I made sure not to breathe, shutting my eyes, leaving the room and the corpse behind. Jacob led me through the corridor, turning several corners before coming to another bedroom, Taha Aki jogging right behind us. He sat me down on the clean linens, "Stay here Bella. Don't move." Jacob said sternly.

As he turned to leave I reached out and grabbed his retreating hand. "No Jacob." I cried shakily. "Please. Just stay with me. Just for a while. I don't want to be left alone with myself." Jacob sighed loudly, eyebrows stitched together.

"I'll stay as long as you like."

"Forever."

"I'll try, Bella." Jacob sat next to me, our side touching forming our volatile bond. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tear escape his eye and running down his cheek. He and I both knew he couldn't stay forever; he wouldn't last. Maybe I was being selfish, but right now I was hurting too much to care. All I wanted was to feel his skin against mine, to never let go.

**So I did a switch off again to Jacob because I've become addicted to his POV. Hope you liked! I was kind of really really tired when I wrote this chapter so please be gentle on the criticism.**


	10. Departed

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

We just sat on the bed for a while listening to the muffled shouting of the arguing Cullen's through the wooden floorboards. I could hear Edward's sweet, sweet voice below, I could think of him now without wanting to kill him and I savored every moment. I only wished I could see him, touch his skin, smell his clothes, kiss his lips. What if I stayed like this forever? A monster? I would never see him ever again. Just as soon as I thought we would be together, we had been torn apart and even though my thirst is satisfied for now, I still couldn't see him.

I looked down at my skin and my clothes now covered with a light grey powder, Irina's blood which had disintegrated into ashes. Jacob stared at me with glistening brown eyes as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's all over me," I said softly, my voice trembling. I began to wipe it off of me, but the light pats soon progressed into furious swipes at my skin and clothes. The ashes burned my skin, filling my nose, suffocating me slowly making me cough and scream. Leaning over, Jacob grabbed my wrists and although I could have yanked them out of his grip I didn't, collapsing into his embrace.

"Bella," he said taking my hands and placing it on his face, "Bella just look at me." His eyes were magnets, and I obeyed every word, but the hurting in my chest grew even more. I looked in Jacob's eyes but all I wanted were those topaz eyes I had longed for these many months. Jacob winced, "I can feel you, Bella. I know it hurts. It hurts me too but you need to just look at my eyes." I brought my eyes back to his, but this time I saw something different. I didn't see Jacob's dark brown eyes, or even Taha Aki's golden wolf eyes. I saw my eyes. My human eyes, those muddy brown eyes swirled with shades of green and they were crying. I wanted to stare into them forever, I wanted them back. But then I felt something warm run down my cheek, and I tore myself from those eyes for only a moment, touching a trembling hand faintly up to my cheek to see my fingers moist with water.

I brought my head up to him saying, "Jacob, what's happen--" but I stopped abruptly. The eyes were gone, but what I caught a glimpse of made my breath stop. Now I was staring at sheer black eyes rimmed with glistering silver irises. This is what I have become. And yet as soon as they had appeared, they flashed away, the only thing remaining were Jacob's warm eyes, which fluttered as if he had just woken up, drained and empty. He staggered back a few paces, placing a hand over his wrinkled brow as if he was plagued by a headache. A groan escaped Jacob's lips and he gripped the back of a chair to steady himself, Taha Aki edging closer to him, whimpering almost inaudibly.

"Jacob!" I cried rushing to his side grabbing his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." he rasped out hoarsely extending a hand out to wave away my offer of support. "That was weird." he remarked sitting down hard on the chair, his eyes still distant and tired.

"I know." I said kneeling beside him, "Look, I cried." I showed him my still wet fingers, but all I received was a quizzical look from him. "Vampires can't cry, Jacob. We don't have tears."

"What does that mean?" he asked motioning to the salty tears on my fingers.

"I don't know," I muttered, "But whatever it is, I saw it because you had my eyes. I don't know how to explain it but your eyes transformed into my eyes, Jake. How did you do that?" I searched his face but he avoided mine as he was silent for a moment looking down at his hands.

Jacob frowned and avoided eye contact. "I don't know." There was a blankness in his tone, and something told me he wasn't telling me the truth.

" Oh," I said quietly, "Alright." I decided not to pursue the matter any further.

"C'mon" Jacob said brushing some ashes from my tangled hair. "Let's get you cleaned up. You look like crap." he smiled at me his eyes dancing playfully over my disheveled appearance.

Although I wasn't in a laughing mood I still maged out a chuckle. Jacob stood up with a sway, looking down at himself. He too was now completely covered in the hideous grey ash. With a sigh he didn't even attempt brush some of it off. "Do you mind if I shower first?" He grinned bashfully

"Not at all." I replied.

"I promise I'll be quick." he stepped out in the hall grabbing clothes for both of us from a nearby closet, setting mine on the chair in what was soon to be our new confinement quarters. it was a bit smaller than the other room but at least we still had a conjoined bathroom.

Grabbing his towels and clothes, Jacob went into the bathroom and I could hear behind the closed door the turning of the fauset and the metallic slide of the shower curtain as it slid over the pole. Suddenly the room felt colder and I began to feel more alone even with taha Aki at my feet. I looked down into the wolf's eyes as they flashed from their usual golden to brown... Jacob's brown. I smiled and then I didn't feel as lonely, knowing that he still was watching me.

It was at that moment I knew what I had to do and now was the only chance I could do it. It was the only way I could save Edward from myself, just like he saved me from himself. It was the only way I could show my love to him. But I couldn't do it alone. I needed help. I cradled Taha Aki's angular face between my hands, staring intensely into Jacob's brown eyes. "Jacob, if you can understand me," I whispered very quietly as if I was talking into one of those tin can telephones, hoping none of the Cullens were eavesdropping, "I have to leave. Get away as soon as you can. You'll know where to find me." Ruffling Taha Aki's head one last time, I turned to face the window.

With a deep breath, I let go of everything behind me knowing no one was faster than me. I barely even heard the glass shatter behind me, all I felt was the wind tearing through my hair and the ashes falling away. I felt liberated and my limbs seeming to grow with every stride. For too many months I had been cramped up in a stuffy cabin, but now I could feel the energy built up in that time release. I even began to understand Jacob's love for speed. But I needed to think fast, I needed to get the Cullens off my trail that I would obviously be leaving behind, but then I remembered what Victoria had done to disappear from existence. I turned my direction to the ocean, sprinting even harder. Before I knew it, I was in the water, the freezing Alaskan temperatures nothing on my skin. I ceased to breathe, delving deep under the choppy waves, my feet starting up like propellers, arms pushing away water as if it were air. I felt almost as fast in the water as I did on the ground, but I only wanted to swim faster. I wanted to get there so badly. I needed to see it again, to feel it again, to breath the air like it once was.

But as I continued to swim, only one thing remained in my mind. Those eyes. Jacob's eyes. My eyes.


End file.
